Rêve ou réalité ?
by Syngaly
Summary: En plein combat, la flamme de Tsuna s'éteint. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Decimo disparaît. C'est évidemment la panique chez les Vongola ... Que s'est- il passé ? Et plus important: Ou est Tsuna ?
1. Prologue

Avant tout, un IMMENSE Merci à : Tsukiba, Miri, Uruviel in Hell et XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX qui m'ont laissé des reviews supers encourageantes ! Vraiment merci :D, vous êtes géniaux/géniales ! Vraiment:D

_**Prologue**_

- « Aaaaaaatchoum » !

Tsuna vacillait. Il avait attrapé la grippe du siècle -non, barrez ça, du millénaire- et pour changer, il PLEUVAIT ! Mais encore ce serait trop simple si ça se résumait à cela: Reborn, toujours charmant, lui avait demandé avec tendresse et douceur (et un marteau vert en prime) d'aller lui chercher à manger parce qu'il avait encore faim. Notez en passant qu'il avait aussi mangé la part de Tsuna au dîner. C'était donc un Tsuna affamé, malade et très mouillé qui remontait la rue en direction du restaurant de sushi de Yamamoto. Il n'était plus qu'à une petite centaine de mètres de celui-ci quand il entendit soudainement deux coups de feu. Il esquiva en se précipitant dans une allée latérale, mais ne fut pas assez rapide et se prit une des deux balles dans l'épaule. La blessure était bénigne, mais gênante et gênait ses mouvements.

- « Natsu, cambio forma modo attaco ! » Tsuna, en Hyper mode, cherchait désespérément le sniper, histoire d'essayer de sauver sa peau, et, accessoirement, de ne pas se faire assassiner par Reborn pour s'être laissé prendre au dépourvu. Il était presque sûr que son tuteur ne le tuerait pas volontairement ( quoique), mais il était par contre certain à 100 % qu'il ne survivrait pas à un autre « entraînement » dans son état actuel. C'était donc très paniqué, et tout en évitant une nuée de balles, qu'il déduisit l'existence de non pas un, mais deux tireurs. Et, insultant copieusement son f**** tuteur qui avait encore une fois réussi à le mettre dans une p***** de situation pareille (pour changer), Tsuna essaya d'attaquer le sniper le plus proche. Vous remarquerez ici l'emploi du mot « essaya ». Car à peine avait- il formulé son attaque qu'un éternuement monumental le parcouru, et soudainement, sa flamme s'éteignit. La dernière chose que Tsuna crut voir avant de s'évanouir fut le Vongola Primo, en personne, le regardant d'un air désolé.

* * *

- « Oy Takeshi ! »

- « Oui p'pa ? »

- « Tu veux bien aller servir la 4 ? Ce sont les cinq assortiments de sushi et les soupes de miso. »

- « Tout de suite p'pa » Yamamoto Takeshi sourit gaiement en emportant les plats. Il avait en effet toutes les raisons possibles d'être heureux : le buisness fonctionnait comme jamais, la bataille pour libérer les Arcobalenos de leur malédiction venait de se terminer , et ça faisait plus d'une semaine que les autres groupes mafieux les laissaient tranquille. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai...

PAN PAN

En fait, c'était trop beau pour être vrai vu les deux coups de feu qu'il venait d'entendre. Immédiatement sérieux, il agrippa son épée ( qu'il gardait toujours à moins de quinze mètres de lui, expérience oblige) et sorti en courant juste à temps pour voir Tsuna tomber , évanoui, et soudainement disparaître. Le temps que Yamamoto localise les tireurs, ils étaient déjà partis, ne laissant aucune trace. Il rentra aussi vite qu'il put dans le restaurant et agrippa le téléphone.

- « Papa, tu as le numéro des Sawada ? »

Tsuyoshi, surpris et inquiet par l'air à la fois sérieux, urgent et angoissé de son fils lui répondit immédiatement :

- « Euh oui, c'est le 00XXxxxxxX, pourquoi ? »

Yamamoto ne lui répondit pas.

- « Allez bon sang décroche ! »

- « Allô, famille Sawada, qui est à l'appareil ? »

Yamamoto fit de son mieux pour reprendre un ton calme :

- « Yamamoto Takeshi, un ami de votre fils . Est ce que je pourrai parler à Reborn s'il vous plaît ? C'est vraiment urgent ! »

- « Reborn-chan ? Oui je vais le chercher un instant. »

- « Allô ? »

- « Reborn ? C'est à propos de Tsuna. On a un gros problème. »

- « Explique-toi . Et vite. »

* * *

Quand Tsuna se réveilla, il pleuvait toujours. Couvert de sang des pieds à la tête, il se sentait plus faible que jamais, et se força à se relever. Il était dans une allée sombre et déserte, mais il faisait jour maintenant. Était-il resté évanoui si longtemps ? Il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement. Il voyait une rue pleine de gens et de la lumière plus loin. Il devait réussir à marcher jusque là. Juste dix mètres de plus. Il y était. Il entendit une voix de femme hurler. Un vrai cri d'horreur. Il n'arrivait vraiment plus à réfléchir. Il s'écroula. La même voix continua à hurler dans un langage qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voyait plus correctement. Des ombres entrèrent dans son champ de vision lui criant des choses dans ce même langage inconnu. Il lâcha prise.

* * *

Voili-voilou. Une histoire à laquelle j'ai pensé ce matin... Ce ne sera pas un voyage dans le passé ni dans le futur ...

J'essayerai d'updater la suite aujourd'hui ou demain... Mais il faut que je l'écrive quand même ^^

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici =)

Review ? =) =)


	2. C'est une blague j'espère !

Et un Immense merci à EnalysSoli et RokudoLeana pour leurs reviews ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à vos questions ;) Sinon n'hésitez pas à les reposer ou à en poser d'autres =) Merci de m'encourager à écrire, ça aide vraiment : D

Je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre.

Ps : Non, Giotto n'a pas attaqué Tsuna, il lui a sauvé la vie. Désolée si mon prologue portait à confusion sur ce point ^^ '' Iemitsu est retourné à son poste du CEDEF. L'équipe de bermuda a perdu( je ne m'attarderai pas sur les détails, je n'ai aucune idée de comment Amano Akira va tourner ça. ) Et tous les Arcobalenos sont redevenus adultes. Ce qui donne une Reborn deux fois plus efficace( et deux fois plus sadique):D

Giotto apparaîtra beaucoup dans cette fic, mais ce ne sera pas du yaoi, désolée pour les fans.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Tsuna se réveilla en sursaut. Et comme, quand on s'est pris deux balles dans l'épaule la veille au soir, se réveiller en sursaut fais mal, il cria de douleur. Suffisamment fort pour manquer de faire faire une crise cardiaque à l'infirmière qui passait dans le couloir. Qui le regarda avec deux grands yeux ronds avant de partir en criant. C'était quand même la troisième fois en moins de 24h qu'il faisait partir quelqu'un en courant. Il allait finir par se poser des questions, c'était usant à la fin... Mais ... Une infirmière ? Cela voudrait dire qu'il est à l'hôpital... Logique vu qu'il avait mal... Mais pourquoi était- il à l'hôpital déjà ? Ah oui, les deux snipers... Bon sang que sa tête lui faisait mal ! Enfin bon, au moins, il était en vie... C'était déjà un gros plus... Hmmmmm ... Réfléchir, se concentrer ! Quelle était sa situation ? Dans un hôpital avec un mal de tête lancinant. Oui mais ça il le savait déjà. Brillant Tsuna, vraiment brillant ! ... Ça l'étonnais, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'infirmière... Pas ... comprendre ... Dans le mille ! C'est qu'il était dans un autre pays, alors ! Il s'était fait enlevé ? Non, essayer de le tuer pour le soigner tranquillement dans un hôpital ensuite n'avait aucun sens...

Il fut bientôt interrompu dans ces brillantes réflexions par le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait.

- «Ciao ragazzo! Ti senti meglio ora? Qual è il tuo nome? Cosa c'è con la faccia? Devo qualcosa di strano su di me? »( Salut gamin ! Tu te sens mieux ? Tu t'appelles comment ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? J'ai un truc bizarre sur moi ou quoi?)

En effet, Tsuna regardait le médecin avec une expression qui aurait pu rendre une vache lobotomisée jalouse.( C'est à dire une expression très très bête). Il faudra quand même lui accorder qu'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que cet homme venait de dire . Ce qu'il ne tarda pas de faire savoir au docteur :

- « Euhh.. . Je suis désolé mais... Je ne comprends rien ... »

- « Ah ok! Giapponese? Ci dispiace ma non capisco una sola parola fuori di esso ... Umm ... Aspetta qui 'kay? Torno subito indietro. Vado a chiamare qualcuno che possa aiutarci. »( Oh ok ! Japonais ? Désolé, mais je ne comprends pas un seul mot de cette langue ... Ummm... Attends juste une minute d'accord ? Je reviens tout de suite. Je vais appeler quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider.)

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce laissant Tsuna reprendre le cours de ses réflexions.

Mais c'était qui ce type ? Un docteur sûrement vu la blouse...Je ne comprenais pas un seul mot de ce qu'il disait ... Mais... je crois que c'était de l'anglais... Ce qui me laisse environ 95% de la planète comme localisation possible... Génial ... Ah si seulement Gokudera-kun était là... Il arriverait sûrement à déterminer où je suis lui... Les gars... J'espère que vous allez me manquez déjà... Il faut que je trouve un moyen de rentrer à tout prix ! Il faut que...

Il fut à nouveau interrompu dans ses réflexions par le médecin qui rentrait dans la pièce accompagné de deux autres personnes.

- « Bonjour jeune homme, je suis traducteur. Le fou hyperactif en blouse blanche que tu vois là est mon meilleur ami et il est médecin. L'autre est policier . Tu as sacrément effrayé la population en arrivant couvert de sang comme ça... Tu veux bien me dire ton nom ? » Le plus vieux des trois hommes lui parlait gentiment, mais sur le genre de ton qu'on emploie avec un enfant de trois ans... Le ton qu'il lui arrivait assez souvent d'utiliser quand Lambo faisait le difficile... C'en était presque vexant. Mais bon, il fallait supposer que son air bovin n'avait pas aidé...

- « T-tsunayoshi Sawada »

Le traducteur lui sourit gentiment -le prenant sans doute toujours pour un attardé- et se retourna pour parler aux deux autres.

- « Euh... dites ? » Il obtint de nouveau l'attention des trois hommes « Dans quel pays on est exactement ? »

Le traducteur lui lança un regard surpris, et le médecin et le policier lancèrent un regard interrogatif au traducteur. Tsuna rougit et ajouta :

- « C-c'est juste que la dernière chose dont je me souviens est ma maison au Japon... »

Les regards interrogatifs se firent plus insistants et le traducteur répondit un bref « Italie » avant de se retourner vers ses collègues et de leur parler à voix basse pendant quelques minutes. Au bout d'un temps le policier s'avança vers Tsuna et lui posa une question, que le traducteur s'empressa de transposer en japonais :

- « Il te demande où tu habites »

- « Namimori, Japon. »

Ce fut ainsi un jeu de questions/réponses pendant une bonne heure. Le policier lui demanda diverses informations et Tsuna répondit presque à tout, en essayant bien sûr de ne dévoiler aucune information sur les Vongola et la mafia. Car quand un policier vous demande comment vous vous êtes retrouvé blessé comme ça, à votre âge, il n'est pas exactement très malin de répondre : « Oh, vous savez, ça m'arrive tous les jours... Quand c'est pas les assassins, c'est mon tuteur. En fait, vous voyez, c'est parce que je suis le futur 10ème boss de la plus puissante famille mafieuse d'Italie ... » Car la réaction la plus courante à ce genre de réponse était la prison ou l'asile... Tsuna évita donc les deux et prétexta une perte de mémoire pour éviter de devoir répondre à des questions plus poussées. Au bout d'une heure donc le policier partit -probablement vérifier les ses réponses et essayer de contacter ses parents. Avec un peu de chance, d'ici quatre ou cinq jour, il serait de retour au Japon.

Le médecin était en train de lui faire passer un examen médical complet – lui faisant même passer le test de la vue( quand Tsuna avait demandé le rapport avec une blessure par balle à l'épaule, le médecin lui avait répondu qu'on ne savait jamais. Tsuna s'était ensuite demandé comment ce ''docteur '' avait obtenu son diplôme, mais ne préféra pas demander. Il avait peur de la réponse.) quand le policier revint, l'air absolument furieux. Tsuna était sur le point de demander ce qui n'allait pas quand il se mit à hurler. Lorsqu'il eut -enfin- finit de hurler, il lança quelque chose vers Tsuna.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Siège du CEDEF

Iemitsu, consultant externe du Neuvième parrain Vongola, était à son bureau et travaillait très sérieusement. Il regardait donc avec beaucoup d'application les mouches voler - tout en pensant à Nana- quand son téléphone portable sonna. En voyant le numéro qui l'appelait, il fronça les sourcils.

Reborn ne l'appelait jamais. Quand il décrocha et que la voix de Reborn lui annonça que son fils avait disparu. Il fut pris d'une telle fureur que ledit téléphone passa par la fenêtre ( et atterri sur la tête d'un malheureux passant, mais c'est un tout autre histoire...) Il aboya aussitôt des ordres pour organiser les recherches et fit appeler Lal Mirch et Colonnello sur le champ.

* * *

Tsuna était pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait . Ça ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague. Sûrement Mukuro qui s'amusait encore avec lui. Ce n'était clairement pas possible . Il ne pouvait pas avoir devant les yeux un tome d'un manga se nommant Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Ce n'était juste pas réel... Si ce n'était pas Mukuro, c'est qu'il rêvait alors, c'était tout.

C'est en regardant le policier le fixer d'un air furieux que Tsuna se rendit compte qu'il avait trois énormes problèmes :

1) Il était sûrement dans un monde parallèle .

2)Il n'arrivait plus à activer sa flamme du ciel.

3)Un membre de la police croyait qu'il se foutait de lui alors qu'il disait la stricte vérité... Et que n'existant pas dans ce monde et n'ayant pas de passé tout prêt à être utilisé , il allait sûrement se retrouver en prison... ou à l'asile... ou les deux...

* * *

Voila! Comme promis, un chapitre ce soir. Il m'a pris du temps, mais je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant ^^.

Je suis désolée pour les italiens dont google trad aurait lamentablement écorché la langue maternelle.( ne parlant pas italien moi-même ... ^^'') vraiment désolée

Et ... Tsuna est dans notre monde ^^ Eh oui, le monde réel ... comment va-t-il s'en tirer ?

Suite au prochain chapitre ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici =)


	3. Discussion et entraînement

Merci Miri pour tes deux reviews ! : D C'était constructif et j'ai bien rigolé en imaginant Tsuna se faire poursuivre par des millions de fan-girls voulant le mettre en couple avec Hibari et Mukuro XD( ça me donne envie de l'intégrer à l'histoire tiens XD Mais probablement dans quelques chapitres). Sinon, pour les points de suspension, j'ai essayé de faire attention cette fois ci.

Un grand merci aussi à Katherine Tiger qui a ajouté ma fic dans ses follow et à Musica Masaharu qui avait ajouté mon autre fic dans ses favoris =)

Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.

_**Chapitre 2**_

Tsuna soupira. Trois jours à tourner en rond dans une cellule mettait ses nerfs à l'épreuve, et pas qu'un peu. De plus, malgré tout son entraînement avec Reborn, impossible de s'échapper : il n'arrivait pas à utiliser sa flamme. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Peut être que les flammes de dernière volonté n'existaient pas dans ce monde ? Oui, mais il ne faisait pas partie de ce monde ci à part entière. Il devrait donc parvenir d'une manière ou d'une autre à utiliser la sienne, non ? Il ne pouvait pas rester ici sans rien faire ! Il ne savait même pas si ses gardiens s'étaient fait attaquer, ou pas ! Il avait beau savoir qu'ils étaient plus que capable de se débrouiller seuls, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il y avait beaucoup trop de questions sans réponse : Par qui avaient été envoyés ces assassins ? Est-ce que tout le monde allait bien ? Comment allait-il faire pour rentrer chez lui ? Tsuna se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. La ronde de questions semblait sans fin.

- « Tu réfléchis trop Tsuna. Pense plutôt à ta priorité première : sortir d'ici. »

- « P-primo ? »

- « Tu pourrais dire ça. Et pour répondre à ta précédente question : Non la flamme n'existe pas -ou presque- dans ce monde, mais, oui il y a moyen que tu utilises la tienne. »

- « Lequel ? Et comment suis-je arrivé dans ce monde-ci ? »

- « Tu es arrivé ici car c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te sauver la vie. C'était le seul monde ou les Vongola n'existent pas. Pour répondre à ta première question, maintenant, comme les Vongola n'existent pas la Tri-ni-set non plus. Et l'absence des trois pouvoirs -les bagues Vongola, les Mare et les pacifiers des Arcobalenos- les flammes sont presque inexistantes et bien plus difficiles à utiliser. Pour te donner une idée : si tu utilises ta flamme pendant dix seconde ici, c'est comme si tu l'utilisais une demi heure dans ton monde. Tu dois donc t'entraîner pour pouvoir sortir d'ici. Si tu t'entraînes seul, avec un peu de chance, d'ici plus ou moins un an tu seras sorti... »

- « Un an ? Mais je ne peux pas attendre tout ce temps. Je dois retrouver mes amis ! »

- « Si tu me laissais finir et si tu m'écoutais mieux, tu aurais remarqué le « si tu t'entraînes seul » ! Qui a dit que tu allais t'entraîner seul ? Pourquoi tu crois que je suis encore là au lieu de t'avoir laissé moisir en prison ? Si je te sers d'entraîneur, en un peu moins d'un mois, tu seras sorti. Impossible de faire plus vite. Tu seras néanmoins ravi de savoir que le temps passa moins vite pour tes amis que pour toi. En admettant que tu restes un an -laisse moi finir- dans ce monde, ce qui est très probable, pour tes amis et ta famille, deux mois auront passés. »

- « Un an ? Pourquoi un an ? Vous aviez parlé d'un mois. » Primo soupira :

- « Penses tu que de l'autre côté de ce mur de prison t'attend un porte vers ton monde avec une grande flèche '' par ici '' qui clignote ? Tu vas devoir trouver un moyen de rentrer ! »

- « Vous ne pouvez pas me transporter de l'autre côté à nouveau ? Je comprends pourquoi vous m'avez amené de ce coté-ci : J'allais me faire tuer, vous étiez dans l'urgence et il fallait un monde sans les Vongola, et je vous en remercie, vous m'avez sauvé la vie . Mais si dix secondes ici équivalent à une demi-heure dans mon monde, ça veut dire qu'en rentrant, je vais être beaucoup plus fort, non ? Donc je n'aurai plus aucun problème avec les assassins... »

- « Bien raisonné, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas. Ne serait-ce qu'apparaître ici use déjà toute mon énergie. Te déplacer vers un monde parallèle m'est impossible. Bien, plus d'objections ? Je propose alors que tu commences à t'entraîner, si tu veux retourner dans ton monde un jour. On va commencer par améliorer ta condition physique et ton endurance : fais moi 1000 pompes et 2000 abdos comme échauffement.»

Tsuna regarda son ancêtre comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé. Qui aurait cru que Primo était pire que Reborn ? Ça allait être un long mois. Un très très long mois. Sur ces pensées, il se mit au travail.

_**Cinq heures plus tard :**_

Tsuna s'écroula sur le petit lit de sa cellule, pantelant. La première session d'entraînement -de torture- venait de se terminer et Primo était retourné dans sa Vongola Gear pour se reposer. Apparemment, il devait ressourcer son énergie pour pouvoir réapparaître le lendemain. Il était resté assis sur le lit en regardant Tsuna travailler et il avait besoin de se reposer ? Le futur Decimo n'avait même plus la force de bouger un bras. Il se jura intérieurement qu'en rentrant, il serrerait Reborn dans ses bras. Reborn avait presque l'air clément en comparaison de son ancêtre. Enfin non, ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée, il imaginait déjà la réaction de Reborn : Après lui avoir tiré dessus quelques fois, il le ferait s'entraîner dix fois plus dur encore. Mauvaise idée en fait. Ce fut sur ces douces pensées qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Tsuna fut réveillé par son ancêtre qui l'appelait. Il était peut être plus dur encore que Reborn mais au moins, il ne le réveillait pas avec un coup de marteau lui. Et ainsi, l'entraînement recommença.

_**Pendant ce temps : Bureau des gardes de la prison :**_

-« Eh chef ! Vous pouvez venir deux minutes s'il vous plaît ? » Le plus jeune des deux gardes héla son supérieur.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore, le nouveau ? » Lui répondit le chef, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- « Ben, c'est le prisonnier chef ... Je crois qu'il est devenu fou. Il parle à son lit et n'arrête pas de faire des abdos , des pompes, des mouvements bizarres et une sorte de méditation. On dirait presque un entraînement. »

- « Génial, encore un dont la prison sera venu à bout. Il lui aura fallu que quatre jour à celui-là. »

- « Qu'est ce qu'on fait chef ? »

- « Surveille le. Si il se fait mal, tu m'appelles. Je vais téléphoner au psy, je reviens. »

- « Oui chef. »

Sur ce, le plus vieux des deux gardes partit en maugréant.

* * *

Voila ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Je ne promet pas la suite demain, mais d'ici trois jours grand maximum. J'ai une semaine super occupée ^^''

Merci d'avoir lu.

Review ? =)


	4. Psy et apparition

C'est officiel, je hais les pigeons ! Ces petites bêtes vicieuses qui attendent sadiquement dans leur buisson – ou sur leur branche- que vous arriviez devant eux à vélo avant de bondir hors de leur cachette et de vous forcer à tomber dudit vélo pour les éviter. Parce que non, un pigeon ne **peut** pas partir du côté opposé au votre, il faut qu'il passe devant vos roues. Je suis sûre qu'il le font exprès.

Suite à cette digression stupide sur ma haine voué à cette fichue espèce de volatile sans cervelle, je passerai donc aux remerciements :

Un Immense Merci à Yaki-chan, à mukutsuna93, à Ocielane, à Katherine Tiger et à . pour leur review/ favorite/ follow. C'est formidable, cette liste s'allonge tous les jours ! Je vous aime !

Une merci spécial à Miri (que j'ai l'impression de remercier tous les matins ^^ -pas que je me plaigne bien sûr - ) pour m'avoir suivi et laissé une review depuis ma toute première histoire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire jusque maintenant. Car je vous vois... Je sais que vous êtes là ...Niark Niark Niark . (l'abus de pigeon est mauvais pour ma santé, laissez tomber ces délires débiles.)

Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient malheureusement pas.

Sur ce :

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Cela allait faire deux semaines que Tsuna s'entraînait. On aurait cru qu'au bout de tout ce temps, à la fin d'une session d'entraînement, il serait moins fatigué... Eh bien non ! Son ancêtre dans sa bonté naturelle ( comme quoi l'histoire embellissait le caractère des gens. Giotto, un homme plein de compassion envers sa famille et ses amis ? Nan ! ) ne lui permettait pas de prendre une pose tant qu'il savait encore marcher ou bouger un bras. Enfin bon, on ne pouvait pas contredire l'efficacité de la méthode : Il savait maintenant activer sa flamme pendant plus ou moins cinq minutes. Ce qui signifiait d'énormes progrès. Reborn aurait été fier de lui. Enfin presque quoi. On peut toujours espérer non ?

Tsuna faisait donc pas mal de progrès tandis que du côté des gardes, on essayait de trouver un psy italien parlant japonais. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

* * *

Monde de Katekyo Hitman Reborn :

Reborn passait une mauvaise journée. Non, en fait une mauvaise semaine. Pourquoi ? La première raison était évidente : Son élève avait disparu ( par sa faute, il avait été imprudent, mais ça il refusait de l'admettre). Les autres raisons ? Malgré le réseau d'informations ULTRA-performant des Vongola, il n'y avait aucun indices sur sa localisation actuelle. ET ça faisait trois jours qu'on était sans nouvelles de Tsuna. Il avait bien demandé à l'idiot en costume de vache d'aller dans le futur vérifier si son élève n'y était pas, mais il semblerait que même de ce côté là, on avait aucune information. Pour couronner le tout, Lambo avait disparu lui aussi. Reborn sentait un mal de tête faramineux le gagner. Si jamais une autre famiglia apprenait que le futur Decimo et son gardien de la foudre avaient disparu, les Vongola seraient alors obligés soit de s'expliquer soit d'élire un nouveau candidat pour ces deux postes . Tout en conservant les autres gardiens à leur poste. Ce qui n'allait clairement pas convenir aux adolescents en question. Bref, Reborn avait une montagne de problèmes sur les bras et pas encore de solution en vue. Mais il n'avait pas encore pris conscience l'énorme problème qui arrivait vers la maison des Sawada. Car celui là était armé d'une paire de tonfas en très bon état et d'une myriade de questions.

* * *

Du côté de Tsuna :

Tsuna était surpris. Et c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il venait de finir sa journée d'entraînement avec Primo quand deux gardes étaient venu le chercher dans sa cellule pour l'emmener chez... Le psy ?

- « Alors jeune homme, parlez moi un peu de vous... » Commença le psy assis dans son fauteuil en cuir, les mains jointes et les coudes posés sur son bureau, le regardant par dessus ses lunettes.

_Eh bien par où commencer... Je suis le dixième parrain de la plus puissante famille mafieuse existante, présentement coincé dans un monde parallèle et entraîné par mon ancêtre, mort il y a 400 ans. Mais ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez me croire de toute façon..._

_- _« Jeune homme ? »

- « Euuh, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer en fait . »

Le psy lui sourit.

- « Et bien, parlez moi de votre famille et de vos amis par exemple... Tout se passe bien à la maison ? »

_Ma famille et mes amis ? Oh oui tout va pour le mieux, un de mes deux meilleurs amis est dans la mafia depuis qu'il est né et transporte toujours sur lui de quoi faire sauter une petite ville... L'autre est un assassin né qui serait capable de vous tuer en lançant une simple balle de baseball...En fait l'intégralité de mon entourage saurait vous tuer en moins de trois secondes. Je suis aussi entouré d'un sadique, d'un pervers, d'un type qui ne parle que par mono phrases et essaie de me tuer le reste du temps,et d'un gamin de cinq ans qui transporte une armurerie entière sur sa tête. _

_Et malgré tout ça, ils me manquent tous._

_-_ « I-ils ne sont pa-plus de ce monde. »

- « Oh ... Je suis désolé pour toi. Ça fait longtemps ? »

_Oui, ils n'en ont jamais fait partie._

_- _« Quelques années. »

- « Et tu n'as rencontré personne depuis ? Quelqu'un qui t'aiderait à surmonter les obstacles de la vie, qui te conseillerait et te guiderait comme un vrai ami ? »

_Si : mon ancêtre, mort il y a quatre cent ans, qui manque de me tuer tous les jours pour m'aider à devenir plus fort..._

_-_ « N ... »

C'est le moment que choisit Lambo pour apparaître au milieu de la pièce.

* * *

_**Monde de Reborn, la veille au soir**_ :

Lambo courait dans les rues de Namimori. Le stupide, méchant Reborn l'avait forcé à aller dans le futur et poser des questions qui concernaient Tsuna à la tête de poulpe. Il s'était encore fait crier dessus ! Et ce n'était même pas de sa faute ! C'est Bakadera qui avait commencé cette foi-ci. Tsuna-nii ne l'aurait jamais insulté lui... Tsuna-nii ... BOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhh

**_Bague vongola de la foudre :_**

- « Bon sang que ce gamin m'insupporte ! Il ne peut pas arrêter de pleurer cinq minutes ? Je le savais, je n'aurais jamais du l'accepter comme successeur! Pourquoi il pleure cette fois-ci ? Son Boss ? » Lampo, les mains fixées sur les oreilles était de plutôt mauvaise humeur.

- « MAIS FAÎTES LE TAIRE ! Assassinez-le, transportez le magiquement vers son boss, je m'en contrefiche, mais faîtes le taire ! »

C'est ainsi que, sans le savoir, Lampo mit Tsuna dans une situation encore plus délicate que celle dans laquelle il était déjà.

* * *

Voilà ! Finalement je l'aurai sorti aujourd'hui quand même ^^'' Mais bon ce ne sera pas tous les jours comme ça quand même...

En tout et pour tout, trois gardiens vont apparaître avec Tsuna, tandis que les quatre autres resteront dans le monde de Reborn pour résoudre divers ... euh... problèmes.

Prochain chapitre : Tsuna s'évade.

Review ? =)

Ja~ne


	5. Fuite et explications

WAAAAAAAH ! Je suis désolée vraiment ! (s'incline ). Pour m'excuser, j'ai essayer de le faire plus long :).

Et un immense merci à XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX , Katherine Tiger, Miri  et Magda-kun675 pour leurs reviews et à yukiXluffyXnurarihyonXvongola pour son fav.

Si vous voulez de la musique à écouter pendant le lecture du chapitre, les ost le Fairy Tail sont sympas ;). ( J'aime bien « Erza VS Erza » et « Happy no theme » perso ) Même si ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire...

Et bien entendu, ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn, ni les ost ne m'appartiennent.

_**Chapitre 4**_

Une fois que la lumière verte et aveuglante eut disparu, Tsuna pu clairement distinguer Lambo au centre de la pièce.

- « BOOOOUUUUUUAAAAAAAAHHH Tsuna...-nii ? »

Lambo courut vers Tsuna et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

- « L-lambo ?»

- « Tsuna-nii ! T'es pas mort ! Stupide, stupide, stupide dame-Tsuna. A cause de toi tout le monde est inquiet. Et en plus, Stupidera m'a crié dessus. Et après méchant Reborn m'a tapé et lancé dans le bazooka des dix ans ! Et j'ai pas eu droit à des bonbons. Et ... »

Lambo continua de pleurer et de déverser ses malheurs pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Tsuna ne réussisse enfin à le calmer et que, épuisé par toutes les émotions, il ne s'endorme. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que Tsuna se rendit compte que le psy n'avait absolument pas réagit à l'arrivée de Lambo. En fait, depuis un quart d'heure, il n'avait même pas cligné des yeux. Le Decimo se dirigea donc vers le médecin.

- « Euh... Vous allez bien ? »

Mais le psy ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer l'endroit exact où était Tsuna avant que Lambo n'apparaisse, pas un seul muscle de son corps ne bougeais.

- « Mme... Intéressant. »

- « Primo ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi il ne bouge plus ? »

- « Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr, mais... Je crois bien que c'est grâce aux flammes de ton gardien de la foudre. »

- « H-hein ? Mais, il est plus faible que moi, il ne devrait pas savoir les utiliser. »

- « Ce n'est qu'une théorie bien sûr. Mais je te l'expliquerai quand on sera sorti ... C'est ta chance de t'échapper, non ? Et on ne sait pas combien de temps l'effet va durer. Essaie d'ouvrir la porte. »

- « H-hai » Tsuna se dirigea donc vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir. Mais, rien à faire, même la poignée ne bougeais pas.

- « Mmmm... C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

_Si tu le pensais, pourquoi tu m'as fait essayer alors, sadique ?_

_- _« Eh bien, Tsunayoshi-kun, il ne te reste plus qu'a sortir de manière un peu plus voyante alors. »

_J'aime pas son sourire. Il a quelque chose en tête c'est clair ! _

- « On va passer par le mur alors. »

_L-le mur ? Je suppose qu'avec une flamme ce serait possible, mais... _

Giotto sembla lire dans ses pensées :

- « Allez, ça va être drôle ! En plus pour une fois, les autres feront la paperasse pour quelque chose détruit par les Vongola ! »

- « La paperasse ? »

- « Tu comprendras quand tu seras boss. »

Giotto avait un air absolument gamin et réjouis. C'est donc en soupirant que Tsuna se plaça face au mur et relâcha ses flammes, qui créèrent un joli trou dans le mur en question.

Du coin de l'œil, Tsuna vit le psy bouger. Très lentement, mais suffisamment pour être repérable à l'œil nu. Giotto -qui riait sadiquement, très fier de lui, et chantait : ''Prend -ça paperasse !'' (Tsuna commençait vraiment à se poser des questions , par exemple : Est-ce que son ancêtre allait bien dans sa tête ? Et aussi : A quel point l'histoire modifiait-elle les faits ? Giotto était réputé gentil et normal, bon sang ! )- n'avait rien remarqué.

Tsuna reprit Lambo dans ses bras ( il l'avait laissé sur le divan pour pouvoir détruire le mur), attira l'attention de Giotto -redevenu sérieux-et courut de toute la force de ses jambes vers la rue qu'on apercevait maintenant à travers le trou. Juste à temps, car une seconde plus tard, le psy se réanimait et restait bouche bée devant sa nouvelle « porte » avant de se reprendre et d'appeler les gardes.

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada courait. Ou, plus précisément, courait dans les rues d'une cité italienne inconnue, transportant un enfant de six ans, et accompagné par un fantôme. Et mieux encore, il n'avait pas d'argent. Du côté des points positifs : il n'était pas en tenue de bagnard, avait un de ses gardiens avec lui, les conseils de quelqu'un qui avait un jour connu la ville et n'avait pas encore trébuché. Du côté des points négatifs : Le gardien en question était Lambo, les conseils ne dataient pas d'hier, et il allait probablement bientôt tomber. Ce fut donc un grand soulagement quand il alla se cacher dans un café, et que les gardes passèrent devant sans le voir (oui, je sais, cliché ^^)

Son ancêtre avait disparu. Il avait probablement utilisé trop d'énergie en apparaissant deux fois sur la même journée. Et Lambo dormait toujours. Il devait donc se débrouiller tout seul. Mmm... Première chose : de l'argent. Oui, mais son porte-feuille avait été confisqué à la prison. Comment faire ? Performer en rue ? Non clairement pas. Il s'imaginait mal danser ou chanter pour se faire un peu d'argent. Mendiant ? Reborn le tuerait. Un éclat brillant attira son attention.

- « Pff : sa bague Vongola. Il la range encore dans ses cheveux ? Il va la perdre à force. »

Il la mettait autour du cou de Lambo, quand la solution lui vint : Bien sûr, l'afro de Lambo ! Il y mettait toujours l'argent que ka-san lui donnait pour ses bonbons. Et comme Lambo était pourri-gâté, il recevait toujours de quoi acheter pour un régiment. Sauvé ! Il secoua le pauvre gosse jusqu'à ce qu'un porte-feuille remit le reste dans l'afro. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver un bureau de change sans se faire repérer.

Une fois son argent changé, Tsuna alla s'acheter diverses choses : Un sac à dos, de la nourriture, deux couvertures et des vêtements de rechange. Ensuite, il sortit de la ville et se dirigea dans la direction de la forêt. Même si il détestait l'idée de dormir en forêt avec Lambo ( qui allait sûrement se réveiller et partir au milieu de la nuit) il ne pouvait clairement pas rester en ville. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé une grotte, il s'installa pour la nuit.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Tsuna remarqua deux choses :

1) le soleil se levait à peine

2) Heureusement, Lambo était toujours là.

Il sortit donc quelques provisions de son sac et attendit que Giotto apparaisse. Quand il arriva enfin, Tsuna lui posa aussitôt la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis la veille au soir :

- « Comment se fait -il que le psy soit resté figé hier ? »

- « Comme je te le disais, ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais je crois que l'absence de la Tri-ni-setto à un effet différent sur chaque flamme selon sa propriété. Prenons l'exemple de la flamme du ciel : Sa propriété est l'harmonie. Sans la Tri-ni-setto, l'harmonie et l'équilibre que ta flamme représente n'existent presque pas. C'est pour ça que tu as énormément de mal à l'utiliser. Dans le cas de Lambo, la propriété de la flamme de la foudre est ''Indurimento ''( voir Reborn wikia), ce qui signifie le durcissement, la protection ou la solidification. Je crois que, dans ce monde-ci, les propriétés des flammes fonctionnent différemment. Ce qui est vrai pour celle du ciel ne sera pas vrai pour celle de la foudre. En gros chaque flamme va réagir d'une manière différente à l'absence de Tri-ni-setto. »

- « Oui, mais je ne comprends pas l'effet de celle de Lambo hier ... »

- « J'y venais : comme je te l'ai dit, la propriété de la foudre est ''Indurimento ''. Est bien Lambo a solidifié le temps, il l'a arrêté. Sa flamme est plus forte dans ce monde-ci que dans le nôtre. Je te le répète, chaque flamme aura un effet différent. Maintenant, reprenons ton entraînement là où nous l'avions laissé. »

_Pourquoi est ce que j'ai droit à une flamme plus faible et à l'entraînement, alors que ce veinard de l'autre côté a tout le contraire ?_

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu . =)

J'ai maintenant deux « poll » sur mon profile :

1) Quels gardiens devraient accompagner Tsuna dans notre monde ?( deux choix)

2) Est ce que d'autres personnages du monde de Reborn devraient venir ? Si oui, qui? (deux choix)

( presque tous les perso sont possible sauf la Shimon famiglia ( Enma est possible, mais c'est le seul) et certains Arcobalenos.)

Merci aux auteurs d'aller voir et répondre. Les visiteurs peuvent laisser une review avec leur réponse. Ce serait génial !

Merci d'avoir lu =)

review ? =) =)


	6. Houston, nous avons un problème!

Alors, pour commencer : Un Immense merci à :

Katherine Tiger : Combinaison de personnages intéressante ^^ Mais je plaindrais vraiment Tsuna XD

Yaki-chan : Merci :D . Il n'a pas de chance avec ses flammes maintenant, mais attends voir !:p J'ai été trop sadique avec lui, il faut que je me rattrape, je vais lui trouver un truc ^^(dans 1 ou deux chapitre(s) )

Sanae : Oui ils peuvent. Mais Lambo étant toujours endormi,et Lampo pas très concerné =='', ils ne sont pas encore apparus ^^.

Millyel : ^^ Merci du compliment . Mais Tsuna gère déjà ! C'est pas pour rien que c'est mon perso préféré

Alain : Yay ! : D

Non, je considère Chrome et Mukuro comme des gardiens à part entière, pas des « autres personnages ».

Miri : Alors ça, il faudra attendre pour voir : p. Étant donné que ça dépend de la combinaison de persos qui vont venir ( et que, comme j'invente au fur et à mesure, je n'en ai aucune idée =='')

Oui le bazooka est utilisable de manière normale étant donné qu'il ne se base pas sur les flamme (enfin, je ne crois pas)

Mais tu veux tuer Tsuna ma parole XD Ces quatre-là ? Le pauvre ^^ Surtout en présence de fan de yaoi XD (mais la combinaison me plaît bien ^^ : Beeeel-sempai, tu savais que le Vongola et ses gardiens étaient gays ? Meurtres en série de la part d'Hibari et Phrases perverses de Mukuro *se tape un fou rire toute seule devant son ordi * )

miha : Merci pour ta review =) Avec la Varia, il y aura pas mal de chaos ^^.

ninoox-974-91 : Merci ^^. Ils sont très populaires dit donc ^^.

Pour le moment, Hibari et Mukuro sont en majorité. Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.

Je tiens cependant à préciser, que comme il est interdit par les lois du site de faire apparaître une personne réelle dans une histoire, Amano Akira n'apparaîtra ni ne jouera un rôle dans cette histoire.

Après cette A/N qui m'a prit une page word :

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Le vaillant chevalier vert traversait Candyland. Après avoir pourfendu quelques affreuses caries et maux de ventre, il arrivait enfin au but ultime de sa quête : l'immense sucette saveur raisin. Mais malheur : Une énorme monstre le gardait ! Un énorme poulpe argenté armé de dynamites lui lançait un reg...

- « Lambo, Lambo, réveille-toi. »

- « ... mmmmm ...Encore cinq minutes... »

- « Très bien. Dommage pour toi, dans cinq minutes, j'aurais mangé tout le p'tit dej. Repose-toi bien. »

- « Muahaha Lambo-sama est debout ! Il ne faisait que semblant de dormir ! »

Tsuna sourit. Lambo était incorrigible. Et à partir d'aujourd'hui leur voyage vers Rome commençait. Depuis Rome, ils allaient prendre l'avion vers Tokyo pour essayer d'obtenir des réponses du mangaka ayant dessiné leur histoire. Il en avait discuté toute la soirée de la veille avec Primo et ils en avaient conclu que c'étaient la meilleure chose à faire. Ainsi, après un bon petit-déjeuner, Tsuna et Lambo se mirent en route.

* * *

**Monde de Reborn, Maison de Tsuna au même moment :**

- « Quoi ? Comment ça, on ne peut pas les accompagner ? Je refuse que Jyuudaime se retrouve seul dans ce monde avec seulement les deux brutes et la vache pour lui tenir compagnie ! »

- « Mah, mah, Gokudera, écoute le gosse . Ça m'embête aussi, mais si il le dit, c'est que c'est mieux pour Tsuna non ? »

Gokudera fulminait. Après deux jours d'attente insoutenable sans avoir la moindre idée d'où était son boss, il avaient enfin trouvé. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas y aller, simplement parce que Reborn-san avait décidé que c'était mieux que la moitié des gardiens -dont le bras droit du boss- devaient rester sur place pour s'occuper des problèmes internes à la famiglia et traquer la famille qui avait osé s'attaquer au Jyuudaime ! Il avait aussi décrété que la brume et le nuage étaient les mieux placés pour y aller. Il avait réussi à convaincre Hibari en lui promettant d'autres adversaires plus forts -il y en avait probablement dans le monde parallèle- mais Gokudera n'avait absolument aucune idée quant à la façon employée par Reborn pour convaincre Mukuro. Il avait juste vu l'Arcobaleno du Soleil dire quelque chose à l'oreille de la Brume avant que ce dernier ne pâlisse remarquablement et accepte de venir. La tempête n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui avait été dit pour réussir à faire pâlir Rokudo Mukuro.

Il avaient trouvé la location de leur boss grâce à Spanner, Shouichi et Gianinni qui avaient réussi à recréer la machine permettant de détecter les flammes de dernière volonté. Ne trouvant d'abord rien dans leur monde, ils avaient demandé l'aide de Byakuran, qui, en échange d'une tonne de marshmallows, avait accepté de les aider. Et ils avaient détecté immédiatement, dans un monde où les flammes de dernière volonté n'existaient pas, une flamme du ciel et une de la foudre très puissante. Oh coïncidence. Après cela, les trois inventeurs s'étaient empressés de créer une autre machine permettant de voyager entre les dimensions. Il ne serait néanmoins pas aussi facile de ramener Tsuna : il faudrait construire la machine soit de son côté . Deuxième problème : aucun des trois inventeurs ne pouvaient partir de l'autre côté, on avait besoin d'eux pour activer la machine.

Avant que l'alouette et l'ananas ne partent, Reborn avait ajouté une dernière chose :

- « Vous allez probablement arriver à des endroits différents. Je veux que vous vous mettiez à rechercher Tsunayoshi immédiatement. Oh, et quelques détails : Le temps et vos flammes pourraient fonctionner différemment de l'autre côté. Bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin. »

Ce fut sur ces mots très encourageants qu'ils partirent.

* * *

**_Du côté de Tsuna :_**

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils voyageaient vers Rome, et ils étaient toujours au milieu de nulle part. Ils étaient presque à court de provisions. Il était urgent qu'ils trouvent un village. Et la dispute incessante entre Lambo et Lampo n'aidait pas vraiment Tsuna à se relaxer...

- « Je te dis que c'est moi ! »

- « Lambo-san n'est pas d'accord ! Il a beaucoup plus de droits que ... »

Tsuna essayait donc de se concentrer sur tout sauf sur les gardiens de la foudre. Ce qui était assez difficile. Il pensait donc au magnifique paysage qui l'entourait -celui d'une splendide forêt italienne- quand une énorme explosion se fit entendre.

- « Vite, les gars à couvert ! » S'interrogeant sur la cause de cette explosion (au milieu d'une forêt à environ deux cent km de toute civilisation), Tsuna et Lambo quittèrent le sentier pour aller se cacher derrière des arbres. Juste à temps pour voir passer une femme -Haru?- qui riait comme Mukuro et poursuivie par ... Une centaine d'Hibari-san ?

_Houston, nous avons un problème ! _

C'est à peut près à cet instant que Tsuna s'évanouit et que la mâchoire de Lambo toucha la terre.

* * *

_**Monde de Reborn, point de vue normal, deux jours plus tôt :**_

Les deux snipers remontaient l'allée qui menait au manoir de leur famiglia. Arrivés devant la porte principale, ils firent signe au majordome de leur ouvrir. Après avoir passé les différents tests d'identité ,ils requirent un tendez-vous avec leur boss. Au bout d'une heure d'attente, ils purent enfin rentrer, et rapportèrent à leur boss ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur mission. Quand ils lui annoncèrent que le Vongola Decimo avait disparu, curieusement, leur boss sourit. Ce qui les fit quelque peu flipper, mais passons. Le boss ne souriait JAMAIS ! Et étant respectivement les bras droit et gauche du boss, ils étaient bien placés pour le savoir.

- « Bien, bien, bien... La dixième génération est donc fortement affaiblie. J'ai reçu aujourd'hui de mes espions, que les gardiens de la brume et du nuage étaient partis chercher le Decimo dans un monde parallèle. Ce qui fait la moitié des gardiens en moins. Il ne reste plus qu'a avoir l'autre moitié en otage et, quand le Decimo reviendra, on pourra enfin tenir notre vengeance sur la Vongola Famiglia. L'heure de la Gambaretto Famiglia a enfin sonné ! »

Les deux assassins se regardèrent. Et sourirent sournoisement.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu=)

Vous avez maintenant le pouvoir de la brume et du nuage^^. Je vais bien m'amuser . Et le poll sur les personnages secondaires est toujours ouvert, même si les deux gardiens ont été choisis. (par majorité écrasante^^)

En tout cas, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. =)

A la prochaine.

Ps : oui pour le nom de la famiglia j'ai honte ( gambaretto veut dire crevette=='') mais bon, Vongola désigne bien des fruits de mer aussi, alors ...


End file.
